The purpose of this study is to examine the possibility that varying the androgen environment may alter muscle protein response to GH. We will examine both men and women in the eugonadal and hypergonadal states, but only men during the hypogonadal state. After baseline measurements are obtained, GH will be infused and repeat measurements will be made after 6 hours of the infusion. We have not started this study, but plan to do so this next year.